


Grounded (Old)

by FlyingOddity



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, First fanfic ever, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First Fanfic, My own soulmate au, Not really sure what else to tag, Polysanders - Freeform, it'll end good i promise, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingOddity/pseuds/FlyingOddity
Summary: Virgil just wants to not be hated for once. When he's kicked out, he almost happy.Characters are kinda to be OOC. (Cause I'm not a good writer and headcannons and what-not)NOTICE: This is going to be rewritten. If you wish to read th new version then please find Grounded (New)! Thank you!Edit: Here is the new one!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372060/chapters/40880399





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own soulmate au. If you want some info on it, go to this link:  
> https://oddity-writes.tumblr.com/post/167704239587/soulmate-au-wings-this-is-my-own-soulmate-au-that

Virgil’s daily life was hell. Living in a house where his parents resent him is not an easy task. 

“Sam, sweetie, come to the table, it’s time for dinner!” A rather low woman’s voice, his mother, called.

“Coming mom!” A high pitched girly voice, his sister, responded.

He could feel his stomach growling. Although he is starving, going downstairs is a bad idea. He would have to wait till all other family members were asleep to get food. If he was seen getting food from the pantry, his mother would screech, “You already had food today, you don’t need anymore you pig!” Then he would get beaten, or something similar.

Virgil and his family lived in a two story house with two bedrooms upstairs, along with a bathroom, and down stairs was a bigger bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, and finally a living room. Although, this is a pretty big house for a family of four, the boy of 10 years, can’t remember how most of the house looks. He gets locked in his room most of the time by his so called “parents”. 

They never wanted a boy and they took that out on him. He isn’t allowed out of his room unless his mother or father want him to do chores, beat him for one reason or another, or just to give him the bare minimum of food to eat. Samantha, his sister and his parent’s favorite child, is normally the cause of his beatings. Many times he was beaten for something their precious little Samantha did. Once, Samantha broke a rather expensive vase and blamed it on Virgil. He was beaten hard enough, that he was sure he had a few broken bones. He was then locked in his room for the rest of the day without food.

Today, it was about 6:00 p.m. His sister, mother, and father are downstairs eating dinner. Virgil is up in his room, not allowed to leave. He already got his small portion of food today, but his stomach is practically yelling at him for more food. To get his mind off of his stomach, he grabbed a piece of lined paper and a pencil from his desk, the one piece of furniture his room holds other than an old bed, and plopped down on his bed. After thinking for a bit, he started to draw. He loved drawing even when his family constantly bullied him for it. It helped get his mind off things. One of his favorite things to draw, though, was his soul wings.

He has no idea what they’ll look like, but he loves coming up with new ideas about them. He frequently looks at his back and touches the soulwing marks that reside there. These marks bring comfort to him, because they prove that there is at least one person in the world who won’t hate or torment him. He’s different from other people when it comes to soulwing marks, however. He has four. 

Usually people only have two, one that represents you and one that represents your soulmate. Then when you and your soulmate touch, your wings would start to grow. They would grow fully in about four days. There are all kinds of wings, but feathered are the most common. 

Virgil likes to think that since he has four marks, he has three other soulmates. He loves this idea. His family on the other hand, calls him a freak for it. There has never been another person who has had four marks. So, bullying doesn’t only happen at home. School is a place Virgil really doesn’t like to go to. All the kids there act as if having four soulwing marks, makes you inhuman, somehow. They exclude him from everything they possibly can and make his life at school almost as bad as his life at home. All the adults turn a blind eye to this, sometimes they even join in on the fun. 

Even through all this, Virgil doesn’t blame his soulmates. He still loves his marks.

———————————————————————————————

Eight years later, his parents kick him out. Since he is now legally an adult and finished school, they have no reason to keep him inside the house. Virgil was expecting this. He had a few part time jobs that he used to save up money. Using this money he moved into a small apartment he found online for cheap.

After walking all the way there, he made it to the apartment complex. After talking with the landlord and officially buying the apartment, he enters the place he’ll be staying in for quite awhile.

‘At least I’m glad I don’t have any luggage.’ It was just a single room with a bed, a small desk, and bathroom. His room is located on the third floor of the surprisingly clean apartment complex, that has four floors in total. The one thing that he did own was a cheap smart phone that he has been paying for himself. The phone was bought to help him get and manage his many part time jobs, along with finding this room to stay in.

After getting settled in, Virgil took a long warm shower, so he wouldn’t have to take one in the morning. ’I have to go to McDonald’s around 8 a.m till about 1:30 p.m, if I don’t have to do overtime, then Walmart from 3:00 p.m to 9:00 p.m.’ He starts to finish up and turn off the shower. ’Luckily, I get paid tomorrow so I can buy some food and hopefully make it to next paycheck.’ Keeping this in mind, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself, and put on his black boxers and purple t-shirt. He then set his alarm for tomorrow and got himself comfortable on the stiff bed. After laying down, the exhaustion of being kicked out and walking all the way to the apartment caught up to him. He fell asleep quickly.

———————————————————————————————

The first month of staying in the apartment and paying for everything was terrible. Even with the paychecks just about every week, Virgil still had to work himself to the bone to pay for the rent, food, clothing, and any other daily nessesities. After the first rough patch, though, he had a stable life. He was even able to put aside some money to buy a crappy computer and a cheap drawing tablet.

Using these, he would draw when ever he had free time. 

"Wow," Virgil stared at his computer screen, "people like my drawings that much?"

He was honestly suprised. He's been drawing for a long time, so he decided to post some of his works online. That was just a few months ago. Now he has some devoted fans that love his works. Some even asked if he would open up commissions.

'They want to commission me? Really?' His mind had trouble proccessing the info it received. He had nothing to lose. Not only would he be drawing for people that love his art, but he would be paid for it. Opening up his blog, he let his fans know that he would, in fact, be opening up commissions. Many instantly replied to his post saying to link them to the commission page when he's ready. His fans where always so supportive. Hes not really sure why they are, but their support has helped him make it though tough times.

Once Virgil was done setting everything up, he instantly got two commissions. 'Well, I'm free today, might as well work on these now.' He sat at his desk prepared to start when he realised that the first commissioner is his first fan. Not only that, but they gave him a lot more money then he asked for. "Oh, my god. They gave me 50$!?" He almost yelled.

His first fan is a user that goes by the username "TheRoyalPrince". They are the first person to find and support to this day the drawings that Virgil posts. They are also the first fan to suggest to open up comissions. 'Why did Prince give me 50$?'

His comissions info only went up to 20$ as the highest amount. TheRoyalPrince gave him 50$. Virgil, after snapping out of his shock, read the TheRoyalPrince's commission info.

Commission 50$ made by TheRoyalPrince:  
'Hello, Blackwings! I would like to commission a royal kingdom. Make sure this kingdom has a handsome prince, but other then that I would like to see your take on a royal kindom. Also, I have been a fan of your works since the day you first posted. The extra 30$ is to help you live better and to continue making more art in the future! :)'

Virgil sat there, dumbfounded. 'Prince really likes my art.' Starting to tear up, he grabbed the tablet pen sitting a little to the left and opened up a blank page. After pondering for a moment, he got to work. This isn't the first time Virgil has talked with Prince. Awhile ago, he asked his fans for ideas, since he was having trouble drawing. Prince, was somehow the first one to give him an idea. So he knows a few things that Prince likes.

Vibrant reds and golden yellows started to streak across the blank page. Virgil's hand moves gracefully across the tablet, leaving different colors in its wake. By the time he was done it was pretty late in the day. He started around 9 in the morning, so it was suprising to see that it was 1 almost 2 p.m. He got up and stetched. 'That...was really fun to draw. It even looks good. I hope Prince likes it.' Virgil was genuinely happy with the result of the commission. It was a vibrant white and red kingdom with a bit of a golden yellow. The viewpoint of the drawing is on a hill looking down at the large kingdom. A little bit off to the left of the hill, is a majestic looking prince on a white horse with a mane that has a tinge of yellow. The prince looks like he is ready to defend the kingdom from what ever dares to attack.

Clicking on the submit button, the drawing got sent to Prince. 

"Okay, before I start on the next one I really need a shower." He hadn't taken a shower for a little while, so he could save on the water bill. 

Walking over to the bathroom, he started to get undressed. Taking off his shirt he sees his reflection in the mirror that's just above the sink. 'My marks.' He sees his soulwing marks almost everyday. He doesn't go out much other than to do his part time jobs, so he doesn't really have any friends. His marks are his only comfort. They prove that there is at least one person on this world that won't hate him or call him a freak.

He finishes getting undressed and jumps in the shower. Quickly getting in and out to save as much on the water bill as possible. After drying himself and getting clothes on, he finishes the other comission by night time. 'Okay, i've got work to do tomorrow, so if I want food, I better go to bed.' Although, it's pretty late, he doesn't have to go to work very early, so he should be fine. Not only that, but he's used to getting little to no sleep, if the bags under his eyes are any indication. He lays down in his bed thinking back to Prince. 'I hope Prince liked the drawing.' Virgil mulls over the bright red and white kingdom as he doses off.

The next day he wakes up late, but, he really doesn't have work early so he had about an hour before he had to leave to another job. Rising from his bed like he was zombie, he got up and made a simple breakfast of an omelet. He is not a master chef, but living on your own forces you to learn how to cook. He has decent skills, when he is not dead tired and actually feels like cooking instead of just making ramen. Grabbing the hot omelet and flipping it onto a plate, he sits down at his desk and checks his phone. He has a notification from his art blog. Tapping on it showed that Prince had responded to the commission. 'Prince? Did he not like it?' Slightly scared that he disappointed his first and longest time fan he opened up the response.

TheRoyalPrince replies:  
'Blackwings!! Amazing! I could not have asked for anything better! I love it! It's the perfect thing for my room. I just gotta print it onto some poster paper, and voilá! It will fit on the wall as if it has always been there.'

'What?'

Virgil opened up his account 'Darkwings' and started to reply to Prince.

Blackwings: 'I'm glad you liked it. I spent a lot more time then expected to on it.'

He didnt expect Prince to reply right away, so he started to set his phone down, when it buzzed.

TheRoyalPrince: 'Oh, but of course I'll love it! Just about anything you post is magnificent!'

Seeing the reply, had him start to tear up, again. He felt like he was wanted for once. His family always treated him like he didn't even deserve to live, but Prince even though they don't even really know each other, seems to actually want him or at least the things he can create.

Blackwings: 'l...thank you. You and my other fans support has helped me through...some hard times. So, thank you.'

Blackwings: 'Also, I'm not accepting the extra 30$. I will send it back. I don't deserve it. I completed your commission that was for 20$. I don't deserve the get anything extra.'

Virgil was not going to argue with Prince about the extra money. He really doesn't deserve the it. The 20$ was enough.

TheRoyalPrince: 'I'm glad my support has helped you through tough times! It's the least I can do. However, I am not going to take back the 30$. I gave you 50$ for a reason. I remember, in the past, you posted something about not being able to afford food, so you had to go on hiatus. Back then I wanted to help you, after all it is what a prince should do, but you didn't have anything open. Now that you do, I'll give you all the money I want to give you. And I am not taking no as an answer.'

He could tell he didn't have a choice. Even though he really did want to give the money back, he could tell, feel, that Prince would just send it back. If Prince doesn't want the money back, Virgil can't give it back. After all Prince has to accept the transaction.

Blackwings: 'Fine, I won't take the money back, but is there something else I could do? Like maybe, another commission? I want to at least earn the 30$.'

TheRoyalPrince: 'Something else you can do?'

...

Virgil waited for a response.

TheRoyalPrince: 'Actually there is something you can do.'

Blackwings: 'Really? What is it?'

TheRoyalPrince: 'Be my friend!'

'What?' "What?" He was so dumbfounded that he voiced his confusion outloud.

Blackwings: 'You want to be...friends?'

TheRoyalPrince: 'Of course! I actually wanted to talk to you for awhile now, but didn't know how to start.'

Reading this, Virgil didnt know what to do. He hesitated for a moment before replying. 

Blackwings: 'I'm not worth 30$. Trust me. But if that's really what you want, then okay.'

He truly believed, at this point, that he wasn't worth anything. Although he is happy, because he would get a friend, or at least someone to talk to. He's scared. What if after talking for awhile, Prince finally realises that he isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve Prince's friendship.

TheRoyalPrince: 'You're not worth...? Well of course you aren't worth 30$! You are worth so much more. Everyone shouldn't have a price tag attached to their life.'

TheRoyalPrince: 'It seems as though you have convinced yourself that you are not worth much. I will change that!'

TheRoyalPrince: 'Here's my phone number: 727-371-XXXX. Just text me and let me know that it's you.'

TheRoyalPrince: 'and don't talk about yourself that way. I may not know much about you, but I'm sure you don't deserve to be hated by yourself.'

At this point, it's almost time to leave. Virgil finishes up his omelet, picks out neat looking clothes, and fixes his hair. Just before he leaves his apartment, he sends a text message to Prince.

'It's Blackwings. I'm heading of to one of my jobs. I'll let you know when I'm free.'

He assumes this text should be good enough, so he opens up the front door, ignoring the slight happiness, that Prince's last reply, left in his heart.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bad day at work. Coming home and taking a look at his phone doesn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of texts. Also dialog! It felt weird writing dialog, honestly. If there are any mistakes, like grammar or spelling, be sure to let me know!  
> I have a tumblr where I will also post future fics or drabbles! The blog is also where the basic info for the soulmate au:winged is.
> 
> Tumblr: oddity-writes (it's a side blog btw)
> 
> Reading over the chapter, I realised that I based alot of Virgil's reactions on what I would most likely do in that situation. Wow.

Virgil has many part time jobs. Knowing this information about him, you would think he would be okay with people in general. He's not. 

Sometimes when he's put on the spot he would freeze, brain going blank. Or when he has to deal with particularly 'difficult' customers, he would start to panic. In the past, these problems were much worse, however. Anxiety and the works. Now, altough he still has some problems with anxiety, he can talk to customers to a certain extent.

Virgil, after being thrown out of his home and even before then, had to force himself out of his comfort zone so he could afford a place to live and daily nessesities. So although, he loaths social interactions, he has gotten used to talking with many different kinds of people.

"I specifically asked for no cheese. But as you can see, there is cheese on this burger. Get me a new one or a refund, now." A nearly shouting scratchy voice had rung out into the fast food restaurant.

Virgil, having dealt with this situation a few times before, is trying to calm himself. He breathes in slowly, then exhales, trying to relax as much as he could.

His work day at his local McDonald's was going perfectly normal. He has the afternoon shift, so he normally ends up talking to a lot of kids (technically adults) his age. This particular customer, however, is rather old. He seems to have met his soulmate already, given the fact that he has slightly shriveled up bat wings folded tightly onto his back.

"O-okay, sir, I'll get you a new burger. Just hang tight." Virgil nervously responded to the fuming man. Loud voices, most of the time, make him paranoid.

The old looking man had come in only 10 or so minutes ago and specifically ordered a CHEESEburger. Virgil wasn't sure if the man had done this on purpose or not, but if he refused the costumer, he would most likely get fired. He turned around to let one of his co-workers know that they need to make a new burger. Afterwards, he got the man to calm down.

"Listen, y-your burger is on its way. So please step aside so others can take their orders." He let the man know, as calmly as he could.

The man huffed, "Fine," clearly agitated, he then moved to one of the many empty tables inside the restaurant.

Once the whole ordeal with the man was over, Virgil was able to relax. Situations like that, he absolutely hates. If he did a single thing wrong, he could be fired. Then he would have one less paycheck that helps him survive. Not only that, but the customer almost always yells and gets way more fustrated then they should. 'Why did a person like that have to come on my shift?' At this point he was at the end of his shift. He would almost be free from this train wreck.

Virgil's shifts aren't always bad though. Sometimes he's glad he has a shift when he does. Times like these aren't rare, but they aren't common. The times that are being mentioned are when Virgil gets to see a new or unique pair of soulwings. When this happens he always tries to take a picture of them.

He loves seeing all these different and unique manifestations of bonds between people. How some soulwings can be covered in tough scales, but are a soft blue. How one big guy, can have such small and fluffy little angel wings. How much the soulwings represent their love. They make him excited, give him inspiration for new drawings, but they also make him sad. Seeing these bonds, so out in the open, remind him that he might never find his soulmate(s). Or, even if he did find them, they might not want him. After all, who wants somebody worthless like him-

'Stop. You have to stay postive. If you keep going down that road, the rest of your day will be horrible.' He breaks his train of thought. He is always attempting to stay as positive as he can. Many times, in the past, he has had to ask for a day off just so he can stay at home, wallowing in his own hateful thoughts. Putting on a small smile for himself, he thinks, 'It'll be fine, I will meet them someday.' The smile falters, 'Someday.'

Virgil's shift finally ends, so he starts the long trek 'home'. The McDonald's might be a 'local' one, but it still takes awhile to walk all the way back to his apartment. 'I should probably invest in a bike, or scooter, or something. "Walking everywhere saves money, but wastes a lot of time." He grumbles to no one in particular.

Twenty minutes later, he finally reaches his humble abode. Even after living a few months in the place, not much is different. Still just a room with a bed, desk, closet, a really small kitchen, and a bathroom. The only new additions that show someone actually moved in are some, as a few people would call them, 'emo' looking clothes with a few purple shirts or jackets mixed in, all folded in messy looking piles, that are put inside the small closet, the old computer, and the cheap drawing pad. He doesn't really eat much, so dishes rarely stay in the sink for long. Altogether, the apartment seems as if a ghost was living in it.

'Ahh~, today was annoying.' Yawning, Virgil walks over to his bed, promptly falling down on it. 'So...tired.' He stays there, laying on his side. It's quiet, other than a few cars that can be heard passing by outside. The boy of 18 years let's himself bask in the comfortable silence.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He doesn't think much of it until, 'Ah! Prince!' Remembering what he said before he left for work, he took his phone out of his pocket and went to text Prince.

'Prince replied...'

Prince: 'Oh, okay Blackwings! I wish to talk to you today, I really do want to get to know you.'

Virgil was a little confused by that. 'Why does he want to get to know me? I'm just some random guy who posts his art online.' The more he thought about it, the more he realised. 'Oh my god, I gave my phone number to a stranger. Why would I do that??'

Being on the verge of panicking, he didn't realise he accidentally sent a text. That is until he felt his phone vibrate. 'Huh?' Looking down at his phone, he saw that the text he sent was just a bunch of random letters. 

'Kdndnxksmswwwqqqwwwwwwaaa'

'Oh no. Oh, no no no.' Virgil stood there, staring down at his phone. "What do I do now?" Whispering to himself, he notices that Prince has read the text and is responding.

Prince: '???'

Prince: 'are you ok?'

Prince: 'done with work?

Quickly regaining his composure, he goes to respond,

Blackwings: 'Yeah, I just got home.'

Prince: 'oh good!'

Prince: 'I actually was wondering...you mentioned 'jobs' with an s in the last text, how many do you have?'

Virgil paused at that. 'What a weird thing to be wondering about.'

Blackwings: 'uh, 3-4'

Prince: 'that's quite alot. Are you in dire need of money?'

He wasn't sure if he should answer that. He didn't want Prince's pity, but he also didn't really want to lie to them. He hesitated for awhile.

Prince: 'Blackwings?'

After having a small war inside his head he finally decided on something.

Blackwings: '...kinda'

Prince: 'I was right in giving you extra money.'

Blackwings: 'it's not that bad! I'm fine. I'm not dead, so that's good enough.'

...

...

Blackwings: 'prince?'

Worried that he did something wrong and caused Prince to stop talking to him, Virgil got up from his spot on his bed and started pacing back and forth. 'Was it because I said ''I'm fine''? Was it because I have more than one job? What if he stops talking to me? What if he-' his phone vibrated, once again snapping him out of his thoughts.

Prince: 'Sorry, I was going to ask you about the situation you are currently in, thinking that maybe I could help, but a friend of mine told me that wouldn't be a good idea.'

Blackwings: 'friend?'

Prince: 'yes, I am currently at a friend's house. He peeped at my phone and 'kindly' let me know that asking for a random person 's real life info is 'bad-mannered'. Then proceeded to lecture me about giving out my personal info online.'

Virgil couldn't help chuckling at that. 'Wow, I'm getting to know Prince and even his friends.' His tension and panic from earlier is slowly releasing from his body. 'That's right, Prince gave me HIS phone number. I didn't give him mine.'

Blackwings: 'I agree with your friend there prince-y.'

Prince: 'who are you calling prince-y? I'm glad you realised i'm a prince, but prince-y sounds as if you're mocking me.'

Prince: 'and don't side with logan. You haven't even met him, if you side with him, his already inflated ego will burst.'

Virgil couldn't hold in his laughter. It's slipped through his lips. "Hahaha~, oh man, wow. Prince is hilarious." The last bit of tension left his body. He could practically hear Prince's pouting.

Sitting down on his bed, he starts to text.

Blackwings: 'Logan, huh? He sounds smart."

Prince: 'He is smart.'

Prince: 'xjdjskwkwkwlqlwas'

Prince: 'dkdnd'

Prince: 'tHAT WASN'T ME. LOGAN STOLE MY PHONE. I SWEAR. HE SAW ME TEXTING YOU WHILE HE WAS STILL TALKING.'

Prince: 'I DIDN'T SAY THAT, I SWEAR'

Blackwings: 'Logan and you must be good friends.'

Prince: 'hang on for a sec'

Blackwings: '?'

...

Prince: 'alright. I'm good. Had to lock myself in the bathroom. For a nerd, logan sure is strong.'

Prince: 'Anyway, yeah, we've known each other for...a long time.'

Prince: 'oh I just realised, I never gave you my name. It's Roman."

Blackwings: 'Roman?'

Prince: 'Prince-like, is it not?'

Blackwings: 'yes, it surprisingly is. Why are you so obsessed with Prince's?'

Prince: 'Prince's are simply fabulous! They are strong, knightly, and brave! Saving those in need! Absolute heros!'

Blackwings: 'well, ok then.'

Prince: 'so what is your name?'

...

Prince: 'Blackwings?'

...

Blackwings: 'Virgil'

Blackwings: 'it's virgil.'

Prince: 'what a unique name. For some reason, it suits you.'

Prince: 'Oh! Gotta go! Logan apparently knows how to lockpick. Talk to you later!'

Blackwings: 'bye, say hi to logan for me'

He sets his phone down on the bed next to him. 'That, was an experience.' First he started panicking, pacing around his room, then laughed for the first time since...forever. 'Roman. He doesn't seem like a bad guy.' He mused, 'It's...nice to talk to someone who actually wants to talk to me.'

Virgil checks his blog to find another commission. 'No more shifts today. Guess I'll do this now.' Stretching out his arms and legs, he gets up from his spot and sits down at his desk. 

He finishes the commission late at night. Deciding that it was good enough for the price, he sends it to the commissioner. 'Starving.' Standing up, his bones audibly crack. 'Haven't moved in awhile. Need to remind myself not a sit in a chair for hours on end.' He cooks a ramen packet on the small stove that, for some reason, was put all the way in the back corner of his apartment with the rest of his tiny kitchen. 'Even though the stove is small, it's still to big for the room.'

After pouring the ramen in a bowl and quickly scarfing it down, he throws the bowl in sink. Then he turns off the light, getting prepared to go to bed. "Ahh~." Yawning again, Virgil lays down and welcomes sleep with open arms.


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Roman, and Logan finally decide to make a move to help Virgil.
> 
> Virgil's overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I tried to make this chapter longer. I worked on it for a few hours. Straight. Didn't mean to, but by the time I noticed "oh my room is darker than I remember" it was already too late.
> 
> Also, lots, and I mean lots, of dialog in this one. Not just texts!
> 
> Once again, I don't have anyone to beta-test this for me, so if there are any mistakes, you gotta let me know!
> 
> Ok, one more thing. I just realised that I should probably do this on a computer. But I don't have one available to me, that other family members don't use. So this entire fic was writen on mobile. I have never typed more on my phone in my life.

A month flies by and Virgil gets to know Roman more everyday.

Virgil: 'hey princey I'm heading off to work again. This time try not to randomly send me a picture of a dog in the middle of my shift'

Roman: 'oh come on that was ONCE. And could you blame me? The little pup was practically begging for a picture'

Virgil: 'I admit, the puppy was adorable, but my phone went off at the worst time. I was in the middle of dealing with an old woman. She did not take kindly to my phone going off'

Roman: 'alright, fine I won't send you a picture of anything cute I find'

Roman: 'is that good enough for you?'

Virgil: 'meh'

Roman: 'don't 'meh' me! Just agree!'

Virgil: 'dude no offence but I can't trust you. Logan and Patton are more trustworthy than you.'

Roman: '*g a s p* I take offense, Patton would most definitely text you puppy and kitten photos all the time and you know that'

He had found out that Roman actually lives with two other people, Logan and Patton. The house they live in was given to Logan by his parents. They were moving out, and their son was looking for a house. So they gifted it to him. Patton lived with Logan for awhile, but Roman only moved in recently. According to Roman, all Logan does is 'nerd stuff' and Patton...well Patton he is apparently a 'little ball of fuffyness and sunshine'. Virgil actually ended up getting their numbers as well. He got them two weeks ago. Roman was texting him about Logan and Patton, when coincidentally, Patton just so happened to look over at Roman's phone. He then wanted to talk to Virgil and wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Or at least that's what Roman told me.'

He got Logan's because Patton insisted that he got to know him as well. That's how he ended up in a group chat with three other people he didn't even really know.

Logan: 'Why are you two texting the group chat?'

Patton: 'Oh come on Logan, it's fine! Virgil was just letting us know that he was heading off to work. (“⌒∇⌒”)'

Logan: 'Patton, you need to stop using those..."emoticons". They don't even make sense. Besides, I'm sitting next to you. Talk to me, not text.'

Patton: 'But, it's more fun this way! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ And of course they make sense, teach! Look!   
°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° I'm giving everyone the power of happiness!'

Chuckling to himself, Virgil sets his phone to vibrate. He then heads off to work. Today, he has a shift at Walmart, as a cashier. Working as a cashier is...a unique experience. He often finds himself curious as to what someone is going to do with 3 pounds of gum, or, 100 tubes of toothpaste. Other than that, at Walmart he sees a lot of people with their soulmates. Sometimes, they bring their children with them. 

He remembers one time, a child that couldn't have been over the age of five, with a pair of fierce, deep golden dragon wings. They looked slightly odd on such a small boy, but the little kid didn't seem to notice or care, as he flaunted his soulwings. He ended up hitting someone behind him and his mother scolded him. I over heard the mother say, "You're grounded!" And the little boy mumble "Dang it, not again."

Moments like this, have Virgil jealous. 'So young, and yet he already met his. And here I am. Kicked out of the house, my family, because they didn't want me.' His thoughts already took a turn for the worse when-

"Excuse me? Hello?" Suddenly a woman's voice calls.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he realises, 'Shit, I'm in the middle of my shift.' He apologizes for the wait and resumes scanning and checking out items. The woman didn't seem to mind, but she did show a little bit of worry.

Abruptly, she asks, "Young man, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Confused, all he could answer with was, "Uh, yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

"I was just wondering, cause you looked really sad for a moment. Are you sure you are okay?"

'What's with people and suddenly caring about me?' "Yeah, don't worry ma'am. I'm okay."

"Well, if you say so."

Virgil finishes scanning the rest of her items and asks for the woman to scan her credit card.

Two hours later, he's on his way home. 'Why did she care about me? I'm just a random cashier you can find at almost any store.' Reaching his house, he finds himself texting Roman.

Virgil: 'hey'

Virgil: 'hey'

Virgil: 'hey princey'

Virgil: 'hey'

Roman: 'STOP. I got it. I'll do whatever you need me to do, just stop spamming me!'

Roman: 'jeez'

"Heh." Smirking, Virgil continues,

Virgil: 'I have a question'

Virgil: 'if you saw a random cashier at, idk any store, "looking sad", what would you do?'

Roman: 'well, of course I would try to cheer them up! Leaving them sad would be a disgrace to all Princes'

Virgil: 'oh right, I forgot, I'm talking to "fairy tale prince" over here'

Virgil: 'should've asked logan'

Roman: 'rude.'

Roman: 'but, I'm curious, why are you asking a question like that? At all? Isn't it normal to try to cheer someone up?'

Patton: 'Well, of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?

Patton's text suprised him. 'I thought I was off the group chat. Did I text the group by mistake?'

Logan: 'I was wondering why my phone was going off. To answer Virgil's question, I would say I agree with the others. However, it is not your business. So, if they don't want to cheer up, you don't know them, so it would be wise to leave them alone.'

Virgil: 'well, then you don't know the same world that I do'

Patton: 'What do you mean by that, kiddo?'

'Shit' Noticing his mistake, he tries to avoid the incoming wave of questions.

Virgil: 'Nothing.'

Virgil: 'Sorry guys, gotta go.'

Quickly coming up with a lie about having another shift, he shuts off his phone.

'Ah, man.' He messed up. He didn't mean to text that, but before he noticed, the text was already sent. 'I hope they forget about it tomorrow.' Praying that the only friends he has don't think to much into it, he spends the rest of his day doing a few commissions, drawing, and getting lost in his thoughts.

He didn't like his family. They didn't like him. He tries not to let this affect him, but it's hard. Your parents are supposed to be the only people that will love and support you no matter what. They should always care about your wellbeing, if your doing okay. Not punch or kick you when you do something even slightly wrong. Lock you up in a small room till you're on the brink of starvation. Give you just enough food to make it to the next day, but not enough for a healthy child. Kick you out the day you become a legal adult, like you're some homeless person that has been living in their house.

When his thoughts got this far, he stopped what he was doing. With tears on his face, he went over and sat in the corner of his apartment, then curled up in the fetal position. He cried. Staying as quiet as he could, he cried and cried till he had no more tears. 

Sitting there, huddled up in the corner of his apartment, Virgil heard his phone ring. Someone was calling him. He weakly wondered, 'Who?'

Standing up he wobbles a little bit. Still shaky after exhausting himself, he finds his phone and answers it without a second thought.

"Sorry, who ever this is, I won't be able to take your shift tonight or tomorrow." His voice sounded tired and somber. 'My throat hurts.'

"Virgil?"

Not recognizing the voice, Virgil got slightly worried. "Who is this?" His voice now audibly shaking, "How do you know my name?"

"Virgil, calm down! It's me, Patton! I was just calling because I realized, none of us have ever called each other! So I wanted to talk to ya, kiddo. But you don't sound too good."

"Patton?" 'Why did he call now of all times?'

"Kiddo, are you okay? You sound as if you've been crying. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I-uh-i...i just-uh..." He was on the brink of a panic attack. Trying to say, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Now, now! No need to force yourself. You need to breathe in and out, can you listen and follow what I say?"

Virgil grunted. Patton took that as an okay.

"Okay, now you need to breathe in for four seconds, hold for 7 seconds, then out for 8. Can you try and do that for me kiddo?"

He had already seen that advice online and used it a few times. So, knowing what to do, he slowly evened out his breathing. Patton supporting him the entire time.

"Good job kiddo. Can you speak now?" Patton sounded relieved.

"Y-yeah...i-im fine. I'm okay." His voice was still slightly trembling, but at least he could speak.

"Now, kiddo, could you tell me why you were like that?...Actually wait. Do you think you could tell all of us why you don't think so highly of yourself?" Then Virgil heard, something that sounded like rustling fabric in the background of the call.

Then he heard a faint, "Yeah! Why do you hate yourself!" in the background.

"That was Roman, hes been worried about you for a long time. We all have noticed, Logan included, that you seem to have a bad view of yourself." He sounded...'sad?'

"Very subtle. When talking with people who have depression or a bad view of themselves it's best to be at least a little subtle, dim wit." Another faint voice was heard in the background. 'Logan?'

"Nerd."

"Roman! Logan! We are trying to help Virgil over here! Stop bickering. Anyway, Virgil we all want to know why you are like this so we could help...can you trust us?"

Strangely, he feels like he can. They actually seem to care about him, unlike his so called 'family'. He really wants to tell them everything. Finally lean on someone else. Let everything he's been burying deep inside himself out. Have his thoughts and feelings be heard. But...'Do they really care?'

"...Of course we do, kiddo. Why do you think we don't?"

He said his thoughts out loud. They all heard his doubts. Shuffling was heard on the phone, then a slightly lower voice than Patton, started talking.

"It is understandable that you have doubts about us given the fact that we met online and have only talked for a little while." Logan paused.

"However, we truly do wish to help you. You seem to not have a good mental state. In past discussions, you have frequently understated that your life is worthless. The most recent example of a negative outlook would be the text you sent to the group chat, before you left." More shuffling was heard.

"Hey, Patton, Logan," Roman's voice was clearer now, "wouldn't be better to talk about this in person?" Virgil froze. 'In person?'

"That...is a good idea. Discussing subjects like this are best person to person. I'm suprised you thought of that Roman."

"Rude."

'They want to meet? Where? What if they see me and don't like me? What if this is just a prank? I can't do this. No. Nonono.'

"Virgil? Kiddo, can you hear me?" Patton must have sensed his slowly increasing panic, and tried to call out to him.

"Listen, kiddo, they are right. Talking about this over a phone doesn't seem right. Do you want to come to our place? Or do you want us to come to your's?"

"I-uh...I-" he stopped, gave himself some time to breathe, "I...d-don't have any means of-uh...getting to your place. S-so if it's far away I w-wont be able to get there..." 

Silence.

"Well, okay then kiddo-"

"Wait, if you don't have a car or bike, how do you get to your jobs?"

"I...I just walk, Roman."

"Is that why you take so long? I thought you just had long shifts! Not that you walked everywhere!"

His loud voice caused Virgil to flinch. 

"That's it! I'm coming over there whether you want me to or not. You live alone right...? Wait a minute, why do you live alone? You are only 18, right?"

"Actually, I was pondering that myself. There could be a multitude of different reasons. However, through previous discussions, I have narrowed down to only a few...but almost none of them are good."

"Logan, didn't you say that it's better to talk about this face to face? Instead of stressing the kiddo out, let's just go over there!"

"Yeah! Let's go to Virgil! A Prince must save his citizens!"

"Alright, since we are all in agreement, Virgil do you mind telling us where you live?"

"..." He didn't say anything. His anxiety and panic seem to have decided take a break. His mind was blank. After a long pause, "Okay..." he let them know that he lived in a small apartment on the third floor. Then he hung up the call before they could respond.


	4. Day Out (Gone Wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets his online friends. They take him out to have a nice day.
> 
> Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the delay. I posted on my tumblr, but this chapter was delayed because of...family issues. But hey! Good news! This will end at 5 chapters! So you all only gotta wait a little longer if you want to see Virgil have a happy end.
> 
> For now...enjoy! :) :) :)

Logan, Patton, and Roman got to Virgil's apartment around ten minutes after the call. 'They must live close by.' They were currently knocking on his door. Virgil, not wanting to get up again, from his spot in the corner said, "You guys can come in. It's unlocked." His voice still sounded exhausted and somber.

"Then don't mind me, kiddo!"

Based from what he heard on the phone, Patton has the highest voice out of the three. While Roman has the deepest. Logan is somewhere in between, but his voice always sounds... flat.

When the door opened, Virgil shrunk back into the corner. Making himself as small as possible. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he made himself small enough they wouldn't notice him. Of course things never work out for him.

"Hey, Virgil? Why are you sitting in the corner?" Roman noticed him first, prompting the other two, who were looking around the apartment, to turn his way.

"Now Patton, I must advise you. Some people don't like to be touched during situations of panic and or depression. Knowing you, i'm afraid you might..."tackle hug" him. Please refrain from doing that."

"Aww...alright I won't. After all we came here to help him, isn't that right kiddo?"

The question seemed to be directed at him, so for the first time since the other three came here, Virgil lifted his head.

He was greeted with three people who were right in front of him. They looked so 'pretty...' Patton had crouched down in front of him, so they were at eye level. Patton was wearing a light blue short sleeved t-shirt with light brown pants. The shirt had a kitten on the front that was jumping through clouds. He had pretty thick, black glasses on and altough he was crouching, Virgil could still tell that Patton was slightly shorter than the other two. Patton also seemed to be a tiny bit pugdy-er then Logan and Roman.

Roman, on the other hand, looked more built. His body didn't seem like he worked out, but as if he just had a naturally strong body. He was wearing a white and red tank top with jeans. The tank top had some kind-of sword and shield on it. Roman was about the same hight as Logan. From where Virgil was on the floor, it was hard to tell.

Finally, Logan was wearing similar glasses to Patton, but they were slightly smaller, sleeker. He was wearing a plain black collared short sleeved shirt with a blue striped tie, along with dark brown pants. He looked rather skinny, but a healthy skinny. Unlike Virgil.

The thing that suprised Virgil the most, though, was the three wings on each of their backs. 'They're like me?' Patton, Roman, and Logan, all had two wings with an extra, a little lower on the left of their backs. 'They are all soulmates.' He could tell because, they all had similar looking dragon wings.

Patton's were a sky blue, tinged with a bit of a light yellow. If you looked at them from another way, they would shine a bright warm yellow, like the sun. They didn't look very strong, but kind. They were smaller than Logan and Roman's, but at the base of his soulwings there were little puffs of some kind of fluffy light blue fur. 

Roman's were a dazzling red. No matter who you were, you just can't help but turn to look at these soulwings. Similar to Patton's, if you look at them from another way, you would see a dark orange and a bit of yellow, almost as if the wings were a blazing fire. He also had little red claws protruding out from the thumbs of the wings. His looked the strongest and the biggest out of the three.

Logan's were a deep blue similar to the ocean. They were thin, like a bats, but still gave off the feeling of being strong. His, like his hight, were in between Roman and Patton's sizes. Just like the others, if you looked a different way the wings seem to be a light blue. However, on the tips of his wings were dark blue claws, similar to Roman's. These claws were small and thin.

'They are all so...pretty. Beautiful, but me...' Virgil didn't take the best care of himself. Expecially on days like today. Right now he was wearing black sweat pants, a dark purple short sleeved shirt, and a black hoodie. He took a shower just this morning, but he had been crying for awhile. So he had dried tear tracks on his face and his hair was a mess. Not only that, but he's very skinny and kinda short, due to years of starvation. 'I look disgusting.'

Logan noticed him looking at their soulwings.

"Oh, right. We did not tell you about us."

"Yeah. We were planning too, but every time the topic of soulmates even got close to being talked about, Virgil either had some reason to leave or changed the topic." Roman, then crouched down, "Why do you do that?"

"Roman. First things first, we need to talk to Virgil about his...situation. Are you willing to talk with us, Virgil?" He was wrong. Logan's voice isn't always flat. Through his voice alone, he could feel that Logan cared. That they all cared.

"Yeah...okay." Virgil told them about his family. What they did to him. Why they did it. How he has been surviving for the past year, all by himself. He told them everything, except for one fact. His soulwing marks. Even though they all had three wings, he still had one more than them. He was still...different from them.

By the end of the 'story', Patton had tears running down his face. 

"Oh my gosh! Kiddo! That's so sad!"

Patton, altough really wanting to hug and comfort Virgil, respected his boundaries. The other two had slight tears in their eyes. Roman looked as if he was about to hunt down and hurt somebody. Meanwhile Logan had a frown, although it was small, it looked as if it was filled with sorrow.

"As a Prince, I can't let this stand! Who dares to treat their own child like that!" Roman's loud voice once again, caused him to flinch back. However this time, Logan noticed.

"Roman, keep your voice down. Because of his...past experiences, Virgil does not seem to react well to loud voices." He advised Roman to either whisper or talk just above a whisper.

"Sorry."

When the 'story' first started they had decided to sit down on the floor. So, after the end of the 'story', they were all just sitting on the floor, staring at Virgil. Virgil, uncomfortable with the silence, asked, "So... now what?"

...

"We are going to take you out, kiddo!"

"What?"

"We are going to take you outside and show you the fun in the world that you deserve."

"B-but...I can't leave. I look disgusting."

Roman interjected, "No you don't. Trust me, I would know what beauty looks like. I'm all about beauty, after all, what is a Prince without his handsome looks?"

"Yeah! Come on kiddo! It'll be fun! This is the first time we actually met, so let's make it the best day ever!"

Thinking over it, Virgil hesitated for a little while. Eventually he came to a decision, "Okay, I'll go with you guys, but at least let me fix my hair..."

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" Patton jumped up from his spot and started moving around, excitedly.

"Patton, it is good that Virgil has accepted our invitation, but where are we going to go? We haven't made a plan yet."

"Oh! How about we go to a movie theater! Let's go see a Disney movie!" Now Roman looked all excited.

"I guess that would suffice."

While they were talking about what they were going to do, Virgil found a new set of clothes, and got dressed and cleaned up in the bathroom. He picked out skinny jeans, a simple purple shirt, and a black and purple patched jacket.

After that, they all left the apartment complex and got in Roman's car.

It was a four seated car, two in the front and two in the back. The outside of the car was a dark red, while the inside was brown.   
They all got settled inside and starting driving to...'Actually, where are we going?'

Nervously, Virgil asked, "Um...where are we going?"

Roman was the one driving with Logan in the front passenger's seat. That left Patton and Virgil to sit in the back left and right respectively. Patton was the one that answered his question.

"Well, I wanted to do a whole lotta stuff, but Logan said we should start small. So...we are going to see a movie! Do you have any ideas as to which movie you wanna watch, kiddo?" Patton looked excited. Almost as if getting to know Virgil was more fun than the movie theaters.

"I've-uh...I've never been to a movie theater. I also don't really know what movies are out. I...uh...never had enough money to afford it, so instead I just didn't pay attention to that kinda stuff." Even though he had paychecks every week, it's hard to afford luxury items when you have to pay rent. Rent that is almost 3 times as much as one of your paychecks. All the while buying food and other essential things daily. 

So instead of getting jealous, he ignored everything he couldn't afford.

"Oh...hmmm..." Patton seemed to get lost in his thoughts as a turned and stared out the window. "Hmmmmmm..." Thinking the conversation was over, Virgil turned towards his window. The suddenly,

"I got it!"

The sudden outburst from Patton didn't only scare Virgil. Roman swerved the car a little bit because of his suprise.

"Jeez, Patton! Don't do that! Remember the last time you did that while I was on the road? We almost crashed!" Roman's actions suggested that he has went through this before, as he had quickly acted and fixed the car from turning over too much. "You better be glad I'm used to your outbursts."

"Hehe, sorry," he nervously replied, "I just thought of the perfect movie for Virgil!"

"...is it disney?" Roman said in a lowered voice.

"Yep!" He whispered back.

"Alright!"

"Roman, keep your eyes on the road while driving an automobile."

"Why don't you just call it a car? You don't always have to speak nerd."

"Ugh."

"Ro? Would you please stop calling Lo a nerd?"

"Oh, my lovely Pat, don't worry! It's all in fun and games!"

Watching them bicker, Virgil sat in his seat, quietly laughing to himself at their arguments.

When they had made it to the movie theater Logan, being the responsible adult he is, bought the movie tickets to a movie that Virgil knew nothing about. Roman told him it was a Disney movie and that was all he needed to know.

Before they sat down, Patton had asked everyone if they wanted any snacks. Virgil had refused at first. He didn't want them to spend anymore money on him then they already had. Patton had, once again, refused to take no for an answer and got a big bucket of popcorn for everyone to share. He even got a drink for Virgil, saying it was "Just in case you got thirsty."

When the movie finally started, he found out that the title was 'Moana'. He had actually seen this around online a few times. Virgil personally didn't think he would like it, but once Moana left her island, he was taken.

He didn't realise just how long he had been staring at the movie screen, until the movie ended. Roman, who was sitting to the left of him, nudged Virgil with his elbow. "So, did you like the movie?"

"Yeah...it was great." Virgil gave Roman a smile. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Hey, it was no problem! A Prince will always help those in need!"

"Okay, princey. I get it." Rolling his eyes, he looks to the right of him, towards Logan and Patton, "Thanks, you guys."

"Awww, your welcome kiddo, but the day isn't over yet."

"Huh?" 

"We are going to one more place before we stop! For today, anyway." Patton leaned over Logan, to get closer to Virgil, and said, "Logan noticed you look really skinny. He said that years of being under-fed have taken a toll on your body."

Logan didn't seem to mind that Patton was on top of him, and stated, "Yes, being malnourished for as long as you have, can have negative impacts on your life." 

"Since you currently don't have the best living conditions to purchase nutritional and filling foods, we are going to take you out to eat. As well as buy you some food to take back to your apartment."

Overwhelmed, Virgil quickly stammered out, "Y-you don't have to do this...for me. Im..." Although it was left unsaid, the other three knew what he was implying.

"Don't you dare continue that thought. You are worth it, kiddo. You didn't deserve the life you were born in." Patton's serious tone suprised him. 'I didn't think he could get so...stern.' Patton continued, "Your family doesn't deserve you."

Roman added, "We all care about you Virgil. So let us do this."

By the time they left the movie theater, Virgil had tears running down his face. However, for once, they were happy tears.

The four of them went to a small restaurant. Roman had said that "the restaurant isn't well known, but it's food is great!" True to his word, the place was pretty small. Thanks to this, though, they didn't have to wait long to be seated at a table and served.

"Okay, so what are we getting? I'll pay for tonight's meal, since Lo bought the movie tickets and Pat bought the snacks." Roman held out the menu for all of them to see.

"Roman, just order what I usually order."

"Same for me! But this time I also wanna ice cream sundae!"

Roman stared at Patton, "Pat, I'll only get the ice cream sundae for you, if you promise you won't make a mess this time."

"I promise I won't make a mess this time."

"I can't really trust you. Last time you spilled it all over my favorite shirt!"

Virgil, while the two of them continued talking about a previous visit, was looking over the menu. 'I have no idea what to get. What's the least expensive?' Almost as if sensing his worries, Logan turned towards Virgil, "Don't think about just picking the least expensive item on the menu."

'...can he read minds?'

"You need to eat something filling. Something that is healthy. I suggest this," he points to an item on the menu, "I believe it will be to your liking."

Reading the description of the item showed that it was a simple spaghetti dish. It had sauce with meat and vegetables, along with a few choices of topings. 'It actually sounds good.' He doesn't eat good or healthy foods because of his budget. Most of the time he ends up eating ramen or eggs. Ramen, because it's cheap and eggs, because his local store always seems to have them on sale, plus they are easy to cook.

So eating something like the spaghetti dish, was a special treat.

"Yeah, that's good." He tapped on the table in front of Roman to get his attention, "Uh, if you could get this for me, Roman, that'd be good enough for me."

"You sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah. I'm good with just this."

Roman told the waiter that had stopped at the their table, all of their orders. They then waited, talking to pass the time.

Suddenly, Patton had a face that looked as if he came to a sudden realisation, "So Virgil, if you were kicked out right as soon as you turned 18, you were kicked out on your birthday?" 

"Uh...yeah. Not the best birthday present, right?" 'It's really the only one they ever gave me, if I could even call it a present.'

"When is your birthday?" Roman joined in.

"It's soon. Like in a month."

Patton gasps, "Really?! Oh my god, we gotta throw the -biggest- birthday party ever!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I don't want you waste more money."

"We have said this before Virgil, we are not wasting our money. We genuinely care about you," Logan replied before Patton could, "I know it will take awhile for you to realize this fact, but we will wait as long as it takes."

"Oh," They just keep suprising him, "okay. Im-uh, thankful." Not knowing what to say, he sat there, looking away from the three of them. 'I'm so...glad, to have met them-.'

His thoughts stopped. When he turned away, he started looking at the different people in the restaurant and that's when he saw something familiar. Someone familiar. 'No, they can't be here. No, nononononono. Please don't let them be here. I'm not ready. I can't face them.'

Roman noticed his sudden turn of mood. "Are you alright Virgil?"

At Roman's question, Patton and Logan stopped talking and looked towards Virgil.

"Kiddo, is something wrong?"

"I-ive got to go." He stood from his seat, "I'm s-sorry, b-but I have t-to leave." Shaking, he bolted out of the restaurant as fast as he could, without looked back.

'No! Please, no! They saw me, I know they did! Please, please, please god, don't have them follow me!'

At a separate table, Virgil saw a family that looked all to familiar.

They noticed him too.


	5. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil runs. He has to get away!
> 
> He hits a deadend.

It was luck that he found Virgil's art. He was searching online for tickets to play he had been wanting to see. The first piece Virgil posted was set as the websites header. It was a complicated design of different swirls. Blacks and different shades of purples mixed together with slight bits of pink here and there. Roman was so glad the owner of the website had credited the art, otherwise he most likely wouldn't have found Virgil.

Since then he followed his art blog, similar to a stalker. Every piece that was uploaded he made sure to leave a positive comment. He really wanted Darkwings to do a commission for him. At least at first. As time passed he noticed that Darkwings has been taking more hiatus's. Saying 'sorry guys, but I'm not really making enough for food, so I'll be back later'. After the seventh hiatus post, Roman did all he could to get Darkwings to open up commissions, just so he could give the poor artist money. 

Roman frequently vented to Patton and Logan about a "poor artist, who has so much talent! Come on Patton, Logan, you have got to see this! Dark's art is amazing! It just pulls your attention, almost like the artist himself wants the attention so bad! But he's suffering! Please! Help! Me! Help! Dark!"

Patton and Logan ending up helping Roman. Patton just wanted to help his Ro. Logan wanted Roman to be quiet for just a little while. However, once they saw the artist's art, they felt the urge to help Darkwings. They couldn't quite explain it.

When Dark opened up commissions, they were so happy! 'Finally! We can help him.' They thought. Roman sent a commission with 30$ extra. He was planning on doing the same thing every week. He has money to spare. His acting jobs pay a pretty penny. He did not expect, however, to end up getting Dark's number.

That was a happy little surprise. After getting Dark's-no, Virgil's number, he immediately wanted to share with Patton and Logan. After all, even they were pulled to Virgil, for some reason. He waited two weeks, though, 'cause Virgil didn't seem to be very trustworthy of anything and anyone.

Once they were all able to talk to Virgil, the pulling feeling toward him increased. Logan suspected that maybe, just maybe, Virgil is their last missing soulmate. That's right. They had been lucky enough to meet and grow their soulwings together, but they each had one empty soulmark left on their backs. They felt incomplete. The idea that Virgil could be their missing soulmate excited the three. They were planning on asking to meet Virgil.

Before they could, Virgil's texts alerted them of an more important issue. They didn't know why, but the poor boy doesn't seem to think of himself very highly. Roman, when ever he texted Virgil about how a 'Prince must save everyone in need!', Virgil would respond with something similar to 'not everyone deserves it'. Patton, when trying to be kind to Virgil, would be shown dismissal or rejection. (In a polite way, Patton could tell.) Logan, by reading over all Virgil's texts, could tell that Virgil thought of himself as worthless.

So when Virgil texted 'well then you don't know the same world I do', Patton hit a breaking point. He was going to call him. Logan stopped him, telling him to wait a few hours. Patton reluctantly did, but an hour or so later, when something in his heart told him he needed to call now, he did.

Patton got the others to join him on the call. However, when he realized that Virgil had been crying, his heart broke. Logan and Roman shared similar feelings. They convinced the exhausted Virgil to give them his address, after calming him down. "Let's go guys! We have to help him! The poor kiddo is suffering on his own."

When they finally saw Virgil, they knew. They knew he had to be the missing soulmate. It was almost as if their soulwings were telling them, 'That's him! It's him! Touch him! Touch him! Touch! Touch! Touch!' But they held back. If they touched him now, it would only have negative effects, as much as it hurt them to admit.

Sitting through Virgil's 'story' was the most painful thing the three of them ever had to do. 'How could someone do that to their own child?' The thought that Virgil went through all this alone, had all of them on the verge of just jumping on the poor boy and showering him in so much love.

But they held back again. They had too. It wasn't time, not yet. So they took him out. Showing him that the world wasn't out for him.

When he smiled at the movie, they almost died. His smile was just, so...precious. How could a family throw out a wonderful child who could smile like that?

When they told him that the three of them were going to bring him to a restaurant, they were able to see an even bigger smile. Along with tears, but they were good ones. From the beginning Virgil looked so skinny, unnaturally so. They all wanted so badly to give him all the food they possibly could.

They took him to their favorite restaurant. It was small and had great food, so it would be perfect. Or so they thought. The object of their affections had just run out the front door, after looking like he saw something terrifying.

Roman wanted to catch him, "Virgil! Wait!"

"Roman, it's too late. He's already gone." Patton seemed as if he was on the verge of tears.

Logan had seen the look on Virgil's face before he left. He turned towards were Virgil was looking. 'A family?'

There was a simple family of three you could see everywhere, sitting just two tables away from them. A father, Mother, and daughter. 'Huh? Why are they getting up?'

The family started getting ready to leave the restaurant, so it seemed. However, something looked off. Logan couldn't place it, so as the family was passing by the table he was currently at, he focused as much as he could.

"Hah, so it's that brat. He still alive, I'm impressed. Should we go talk with him, honey?" The father chuckled.

"Pff. Why should we waste our precious time on a waste of oxygen like him?" 

"Mooom~! I wanna have fun with Virgil again! Pleaseee~?"

"Oh, fine honey. You know I just can't say no to you."

The family left the restaurant. Logan quickly got the attention of Patton and Roman.

"We have to get to Virgil, quickly."

"Well duh, that's what I was gonna do anyway."

They all got up to leave. Patton realized Logan's serious look. "Lo, what's wrong?"

"The family that just passed us, is Virgil's."

That certainly got the attention of both of them.

"What!?" "Huh?!"

"I heard them mumbling as they were on their way to the exit. It seems Virgil must have noticed them," Logan's face scrunched up slightly in disgust, "and the rotten family, noticed back."

"But! They didn't want Virgil! Why would they go after him?" Patton was hoping, 'Maybe they want to apologize?' Logan's next words shattered that hope.

"The father wants 'talk' with him, while the daughter wants to 'play'."

"Despicable." Roman spat out.

They hastened their pace.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I have to run! I have to get away! Please! Let me go!' He was running. Running and running and running. Without a destination. Just running as far as his feet could take him. He didn't want to see them. 'Are they after me?'

He stopped to catch his breath. Looking behind himself, he checks to see if they're there. 'They didn't follow me...?' Maybe they didn't see him. Maybe they did see him, but didn't come after him, 'cause why would they? Didn't they just want to get rid of him? Didn't-

He saw them. 'They're coming after me. NonOnoNoNonNonOnonNo. Please!' He ran. Quickly turning a corner, then running again. Into an alley. Straight into a deadend. 'I've gotta turn around. Get out before-'

They got to him. They're here. 'Why? Why?! I can't...! Please, please, please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.'  
They had caught up to him using their soulwings. It seems Samantha had met her soulmate. Since she had puffy looking flamingo wings.

"Oh? Where are you running off to Virgil? I just wanted to talk with my son~. Come on, isn't this the perfect place to 'talk'?" His dad walked threateningly towards him. "Why don't we talk? Samantha wants to play with you!"

Those words terrified him. He stepped back, hitting the end of the alley. "P-please l-l-leave me a-alone." He tried to ask them politely. His dad wanted none of it. He threw a punch into Virgil's gut. He fell to the ground.

"When did I say you could talk back to me?"

His mom was standing behind his dad, "Sweetie, make sure not to get blood on any of your clothes, they were expensive."

Virgil, while clutching his stomach, looked up at his dad. "What are you looking at, brat?!"

His dad kicked him in the face. Tears fell. His nose was bleeding. Not caring about the condition Virgil was currently in, the father kept kicking him all over. In his stomach, face, privates. Anywhere he could, he kicked. Samantha was about to join in when someone yelled.

"VIRGIL!"

Hearing the new voice, his 'family' stopped what they were doing and looked behind them, towards the way they came. Noticing that his father wasn't kicking him, Virgil picked his head up to see what caused them to stop.

Roman, Patton, and Logan were standing there. 'Did they follow me?' They seemed to be out of breath. 'They must've tried to catch up with me...' 

He mustered up the rest of his strength the get their attention, "H-help...me..."

"Oh look, honey, our little Virgil got himself some 'friends'," Virgil's dad walked towards the group of three, "What are you going to do? This is a family reunion! We just want to talk with our son, who decided to run away." His voice took on an aggressive tone, "Family matters are for families to deal with, not outsiders. Scram."

"You are correct sir, family matters are for families," Logan stepped up to the father and with a lowered voice said, "However, you are not Virgil's family."

Virgil's father took a step back. He looked 'Scared?' Virgil couldn't believe the situation. Then Roman joined in, "A family doesn't abuse and starve their son, because they didn't want a boy. They are supposed to love their children, no matter what." He looked pissed. Ready to fight whoever got in his way.

Patton, though, he was the scariest. "You all better get away from Virgil right now," His soulwings spread out, giving him an imposing look that could paralyze, "Or else."

That was what finally got the family to leave. They knew if they stayed there any longer, there would be consequences. They ran from the alleyway. Not looking back.

With them gone Roman, Patton, and Logan ran over to Virgil on the ground. "Virgil, are you okay kiddo? Where are you hurt?" Patton helped Virgil sit up and lean on the alleyway wall.

"Patton, let me assess the wounds. I need to see if there is any broken bones or internal bleeding," Logan got on his knees, "Now Virgil, I'm going to have to take off your jacket. Is this okay?"

He weakly responded, "Y-yeah, it's fine..."

Logan proceeded to take off Virgil's jacket and check his chest, stomach, and arms, since that's were most of the bruising is located. However, when Logan first touched Virgil's skin, he paused. "I knew it. It just made sense."

They had touched Virgil, but only his jacket. They had never had skin to skin contact.

Virgil could feel his back start to burn. It wasn't a painful burn, but a burn that brought warmth. 'They're my...soulmates?' That's the only thing that made sense. After all, his soulwings were growing and he had four marks. 'But...I thought they only had three?' He gasped out, "H-how?"

Patton gasped, his worried face changed to excitement, "Logan, we were right?! Yay!! We found him! Our missing soulmate! Let me hug him, please? Please?" Even though he asked, Patton went right ahead and hugged Virgil before getting an answer. Virgil's back started burning more.

"Me next! A Prince must kiss the Princess, right?" He dropped down to the ground and planted a kiss on Virgil's forehead. The burn in his back increased a little bit more until, he felt...full. He felt complete, like he found something he had been searching for his entire life.

He started crying. Crying because he has three other people in this world who love him. Care about him. Don't think he just a worthless piece of trash. Three other soulmates.

Logan, after looking at all Virgil's wounds, gave the okay for all of them to help Virgil stand up. 

"I-im so, so g-glad, I m-met you all."

Without saying a word, the other three all hugged Virgil. He finally felt like he was worth something. The longer the hug went on, the stronger that feeling got. The hug gave him a feeling of security. He was safe.

"Everything will be okay now." One of the three whispered. He truly believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I said it would end at 5 chapters, but I'm thinking about doing an epilogue. It will have the Patton, Roman, and Logan all have Virgil move in with themy and help him as he grows his soulwings. And a little bit after with some mundane everyday life spliced in. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Do you want it?


	6. Not A Chapter/Planning on Rewriting/Asking Opinions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking for opinions! 
> 
> (Finished! Thank you!  
> It has been decided that I will be making a new fic and posting the rewrite there. Thank you all for your opinions! The first chapter will be posted sometime today!)

I want to start with, i'm sorry. I really did plan to write the final chapter, however some irl issue occurred and I was forced to stop for a few days. After that, I guess I had a bit of an issue on resuming writing, which ended up putting me in a sort of hiatus for months, for that I apologize. It may be because of it being my first time doing something so time consuming for fun. It was really fun to write!! Just really difficult to write it all out on a phone. That actually made me want to finish it as soon as possible instead of spending my time on it and writing more parts for it.(Not only that, but I don't have anyone to read through it for any mistakes I might've missed or things I could've added. I was pretty sure they were called beta readers?)

But enough of that! My point here today is to ask anyone who liked this fic their opinion. I am planning to rewrite this now that I have a computer I can type with and even a new phone! I actually rewrote the first chapter already and although I lost the original file for my fic I had saved on my other phone, i'm fairly certain it is at least 1,000 more words! So with that I am happy with. What I wanted to ask was: Should I replace the first chapter on this Grounded with the rewrite and continue like that? Replacing each chapter as I go along? Or should I keep this Grounded and save it as a fic called: Grounded (Old) and start posting my rewrite as Grounded, a new fic? 

Thats all I wanted to know! I don't really know how to go about this since if I started replacing the chapters the story might be disconnected for awhile. At least until I finish the rewrite. (Which will have an epilogue, this time i'm making sure!) Posting speed would be a bit slower, instead of daily I think weekly would be better. (Will most likely set a deadline of one a week at least, so then if I have more time then I thought, I could write an extra chapter.)

Well...thats it! For what I wanted to ask anyway. One more thing. I have constantly wanted to get back to writing this, or at the very least finish it, but I hesitated. As you can see from the months of no new update, that hesitation lasted a long time. I just wanted to let you all know that what got me out of my hesitation finally, was all of you. I had been going through my email and I saw the amount of comments left on Grounded. About how much they loved it and half of them wondering if i'll make the epilogue or just wanting more. Im not going to lie, thats new for me. People ask a lot from me all the time and I only really realized how much I had been doing for everyone recently. Nothing was really for myself anymore. Which I thought was perfectly fine. However, I looked back and noticed all the things I could've had or done for myself, had I just said no for once. Honestly I still can't say no, but at least now I can recognize it and I will rearrange my priorities to the correct order instead of just putting everything onto of my shoulders and do something for myself. The thing I decided to do for myself...well you might've figured it out already, but its this fic. So once again, thank you all! You are all so kind and im glad read all the amazing comments you've have left!

(FINISHED: Thank you all for your opinions! Everyone has overwhelmingly agreed that I should make a new fic and post the rewrite there. So, that is what I will be doing! Like I said earlier, the first chapter is already done so I will post it shortly. Thank you all.)


End file.
